Transcends
by AsyrieneZanders211817
Summary: "I need you like a heart needs a beat." Just a bunch of Jerza one-shot. Open for request.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Yo, minna! I'm back. I'm so happy that finally, I can start this little compilation of my Jerza one-shot. I am into accepting requests but unfortunately I'm not into writing some mature content stories, well, I kinda find it uneasy and uncomfortable to do so. Well peps, this story is for my dear friend, SpaceJerzaCaptain who's recently celebrating his/her birthday.**

 **Me: If you want me to write something for you, you can leave some reviews or simply PM if you want.**

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail isn't mine.

 **Chapter 1:** Jerza in the Bottle

 **Summary:** Team Matchmakers (Mira, Ultear & Meldy) is planning to accomplish one simple mission and that's making Jerza officially canon. Mira thought that if they can force Jellal to admit his feelings for Erza then their relationship is no longer unclear but officially canon. Ultear and Meldy helped her so they've bought a special magic bottle and potion. They locked them up in the bottle just the _two_ of them.

…

 **Jellal's POV**

I groggily open up my eyes and find myself in a bottle. I stand up feeling a little bit dizzy due to the potion that they've mixed with my food a while ago, it knocked me out and then I looked at my reflection on the glass, wait?

"Holy crap!" I mentally yelled as I looked at my shrunk body. My physique is like the ones that I have but I looked like a dumb elf in this form. Wait, what will Erza thought if she'll find me in this form.

"Sorry but I'm not into little boys" Erza said while averting her eyes from me.

"Can you feel what Erza felt when she shrunk, Jellal?" I'm sure that'll be the words that'll Meldy and Ultear are blabbering right now.

I punched the glass but I didn't manage to scratched it a bit, suddenly, the bottle shook as a giant hand open up the mouth of the bottle, it was Mira's hands and she has Erza in her hand. No, you've gotta be kidding me, the mighty Titania has fallen to the hands of the Demon Matchmaker of Fairy Tail.

"Erza," I yelled.

I manage to catch her before she fell into the glass floor with a thud. She's unconscious, don't tell me they've also let her drink the magic potion. I gritted my teeth in anger, I laid her body and shouted until the last piece of my anger died out.

"Get me out of here!"

"Not, until you tell her your feeling Jellal, remember?" Ultear said in telepathy.

 _Damn you Ultear, you made me buy this stupid bottle in order to make me admit my feelings for Erza, curse you Team Matchmakers!_

"J-jellal?" Erza said groggily that made me snapped.

U-oh…

"E-erza? Are you okay?" I aid her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I must be the one who's asking you that question"

"Wait, what?" she said shivering as she stared at her reflection.

"I'm small, I'm almost at Happy's size" she sobbed.

 _Actually, shorter than Happy's size._ I rubbed her back in order to comfort her, I gasped as she draws closer to my face.

"Kawaii!" she pinched my cheeks.

"St-wap-it Er-zwa" I mumbled.

I lose my balance and I hit the cold glass and we fell in an awkward position, our faces are centimeters away from each other.

"Sorry!"

"It's okay"

We blushed. Man, Erza damned to be beautiful, I can feel my face burning with such rare heat. Silence bled into the bottle, I sighed and touched the glass.

"How can we get-"

"Jellal, sit all four" she demanded.

"Yes,"

I did like what she said, I'm surprised to feel such heaviness in my back, wait is she trying na kick the whole bottle cap out?

"We can't reach tad" I said.

"We can!" she tip toed so she can raise her height before summoning a spear.

"Na-ni?" I move causing her to fall but somehow meteor helped me this time, I catch her before she fell.

"Gomen!" she said.

"That's a close one" I sighed.

"Heaven's Wheel!"

"Wait, what?" her eyes widened as she realized that her armor didn't change.

"Maybe, it'll only allow you to summon weapons but armors aren't" I said.

"Giant's Armor!"

"Erza, stop it, it'll only waste your energy y'know" I informed her as I sit.

"A-ah" she cringed in pain.

"Erza!" I run next to her as she fall to her knees clutching her left chest.

"You okay?"

"I-it h-hurts" she panted.

"Don't tell me?"

They let her eat the magical strawberry cake! Damn it, if that's the case then I have no choice but to admit my feelings.

"What did you eat?"

"S-strawberry cake"

"Mira gave that to you?"

She nodded and continues clutching her left chest.

"Y'know this strawberry cake is kinda paired up with this bottle, if the person who's inflicted by the strawberry cake's magic she'll feel excruciating pain in her heart. The only one who can undo the spell is the person who drank the potion," I remembered Meldy's words.

"Now, when will you tell her your feelings Mr. Silent?" Mira teased him trough telepathy.

"A-ah, J-Jellal, he-help me!"

I grabbed her shoulders and face her, she looked at me helplessly. I wiped the sweats in her forehead and slide the bangs next to her ear and I cupped her cheeks.

"Na- Jellal?"

Within the frozen second, her eyes widened as she finds her lips on mine. She's not resisting, I know that she's been waiting for me to do this thing to her, I kinda like it when she's letting me explore her mouth, and her lips are damned soft. We broke apart as we gasped for air.

"I love you" I said.

"I know" she gave me a cute look.

"Jellal, kiss me!" she demanded.

"Yes ma'am," I kissed her and the bottle started to glow, not yet, lemme kiss her once more.

 _Damn it_ , I mentally yelled.

"Who's the best kisser?" Meldy chuckled and we came back to our usual form.

"Matchmakers!" I yelled trying to get Ultear and Meldy while Erza blushed to her heart's content.

"Best luck!" Mira winked.

.

.

.

 **Me: Hahaha, that's all for now peps, SpaceJerzaCaptain how's the thing. I kinda messed things up sorry. Hehehe, I was kinda surprised when you asked me to write something like Jerza in the Bottle. Team Matchmakers was my idea though, hahaha, wanna try with your request quys, leave some reviews or PM me. Yas, follows/fav and review are highly recommended and appreciated. Bye peps, that's all for now.**

 **AZ loves kind readers T~T.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Based on my freaking experience, unknown man calls my number and hey, is he joking. He's kinda laughing when I ask his name making my sis raised her eyebrows and… Just read it, I know you'll find it funny.**

 **Special Thanks: Scarlet-Fernandes, SpaceJerzaCaptain And Jelly-kun loves Mwe for fav-ing and** **SpaceJerzaCaptain And Jelly-kun loves Mwe for following.**

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail isn't mine.

 **Chapter 1:** Sorry, Wrong Number!

…

Jellal was currently typing Wendy's number when Siegrain popped up, he was wearing black t-shirt and blue jeans paired up with his black rubber shoes. He grabbed him by arm.

"Hey buddy, looked!" Siegrain grabbed his phone from his pocket and showed Jellal a picture.

"She's my newest girlfriend from Grimoire High, she's kinda beautiful y'know"

"Don't bother me," he shrugged his arms on his shoulder.

"Oi, Myst!" he yelled as Mystogan entered Jella's room.

"What's your problem guys? I'm kinda busy here! Better get out right now." Jellal growled at the two blue haired fellows.

Mystogan removed his mask, he grabbed the paint brush in my desk.

"Oi, that's mine!" he puts the phone on his bed and grabbed the brush.

"I'm just borrowing it, you have red paint?" he asked

"You're kinda messing up with red paints, you better know that you've consumed five-freaking-red paints already, better not to mess my things or else I'll burst into your room, Mysty!"

"Screw me up!" he laughed as he closed the door.

"Calling Wind's new number?"

"Yeah, better give me that one"

"O-okay" he dropped the phone on his bed.

"If mom's gotta be here, better inform her that I'm on a date with Ultear"

"Better not to take her here!" Jellal said as he slammed the door close.

"Screw you!" he sighed and called Wendy's new number.

.

.

.

Kagura is watching her favourite movie when she heard her phone is a young, slim, large-busted woman, with long, straight black hair that falls to the middle of her back. It is cut in the traditional Japanese "princess style." Kagura wears an elaborate blazer with gold lining, and a large collar, which is open to reveal a collared shirt and red tie underneath. The cuffs of this jacket are tucked into a pair of white wrist-high gloves. On her legs, Kagura wears a pair of black tights, which are tucked into a pair of knee-high boots and sit under a short white frilled skirt. Kagura also wears a white headband with a white ribbon tied at the middle in a bow, pointing straight up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Wind!"

Hearing the word wind, she rushed to her sister's room. Erza gave her a puzzled look, she was currently encoding her new story when she burst in her room. She signed her that the call's for her.

"Oh, hello…" Erza smiled as she accepted the phone.

…

" _Fuck, it's Erza but how?"_ he thought, he could feel his face heating up _._

"U-uh, hello who's this?"

"I-it's J-Siegrain" he chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

" _Fuck that Jellal, why did you use Sieg's name. I'm too shy to give my own name, my crush is currently talking to me, so stay cool"_ he adjusted his pace.

"Sea green?"

"Um, actually it's Siegrain" he chuckled.

…

The man's words irritated Kagura, Erza's reaction was kinda messed up so she grabbed the phone and asked him.

"Who's this?"

"It's Siegrain" he chuckled making her temper burst.

"You-freaking-stupid-bastard-who-wants-to-flirt-with-my-sis, you better tell me your real name and don't gave me that stupid sea-green thingy, don't fuck the thing with me. Damn you! Wrong Number!" she hung it up causing Erza's mouth to form an O.

"Seriously?"

"Screw him, I don't have time talking to pranks!" she sighed as she adjusted her hair.

"You better keep your tongue with people sometimes, y'know" Erza gave a choked laughed at Kagura who threw the phone to her bed.

"Did you give your number to those flirty bastards?"

"Of course not, I'm kinda curious where did he get that from?"

"Well, you have a stalker huh, better tell me sis" Kagura hits her shoulder before bursting into laughter.

"Well, he's screwed up!" she sat at her table and continued her work.

"Doink"

 **Story Favorite:** **Mystwalker lover 16** **just favorited Autre**

 _AsyrieneZanders,_

 _The following member has added your story to her/his Favorite Stories list:_

 _Pen Name: Mystwalker lover 16_

"Yay!" she squealed in delight.

…

"The heck? Who's that?" he threw his body on his bed, he buried his face on his fluffy pillow.

"Darn, when did I get her number?" he looked at his phone's call log and sees a wrong number.

"The heck when did I dial such- what Siegrain?"

"Doink" his phone ringed.

" _Sorry, that's Kagura, Sea-green… My younger sis"_

He received a text message for her.

…

" _Erza, let him be… No, I must apologize for that. He's damn-" she looked at her phone when it ringed._

" **Actually, it's Siegrain :D"**

" _Holy crap!"_ she slapped herself.

"Kagura!" she yelled.

"Yep, what's up sis?"

"It's Siegrain not sea-green"

"U-oh, sorry?" she blushed.

" **Um, sorry, I kinda mess things up. I'm trying to call my sis' new number but it seems that my brother messed it up."**

"What will I do?" Erza grabbed Kagura's hair when she attempts to run.

"Screw him up!"

"The heck's with you-?" Erza answered her phone.

Kagura let her tongue out when she teased her about the man.

…

 **Me: Erza's words are italicized.**

" _Um, hello?"_

"How are you, Wind?"

" _Actually, you can call me Erza"_

"Oh, what a lovely name, sorry 'bout that thing" he chuckled making Erza blushed.

" _I must be the one who's asking that thing y'know!"_

" _So, what's up?"_

" _ **Damn it, what will I do?"**_ Jellal thought.

"Just asking forgiveness, that's all bye!"

"O-okay…"

He let out a deep sigh before squealing in delight.

"I've called her!" he giggled and throw his pillows away.

…

"Hey sis," Kagura burst into her room.

"Darn it, Kagura can't you see I'm trying to post new story here-"

"Cake!" she ran to her sis.

She ate a slice then asked,

"Where did it come from?"

"Look!" she let her read the letter on the red envelope.

 _ **It's my way of asking forgiveness… Hope you'll like it.**_

 _ **From: Siegrain/Sea-green :)**_

"How did he know that you love strawberry cheesecake?"

"Accident…?"

"Nope, he's a stalker!"

"Not like that" Erza blushed.

"You like him"

"Bruh," Erza run to her room blushing madly.

…

 **Me: Bruh, Erza you like him, fangirling! Here's another chappie. I'll post this one on Khiar too. Hehehe, that one is multi-chappie peps, wait for the next update. Fate Collision's been updated if you're curious. Autre will be next, promise. I'm working on the chapter 1. Thanks for reading! Reviews, Favs, and follows are highly recommended and appreciated.**

 **~AZ loves kind readers T~T.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: This is supposed to be the first chapter of "Since I Found You" I just decided to add this to "Transcends" cause I love the humor in this fiction. Sorry, I've deleted the story, just read "Did You Just Love Me" if you want to see the revised plot of the mentioned deleted story. Thanks and look forward to my update, maybe today, I can update Autre!**

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail isn't mine.

"You have to take the exam… _Again!"_ those words echoed in my mind.

I really hate school stuffs and duh, exams... I grabbed my backpack and went to the library. Well, I can only describe the library as, the place where dead are important... Dusty collection of encyclopedias, dictionaries and other reading materials, spider weaves their web in the corners. It's always Halloween in library… **(Me: It's just his description with their library but to be honest, the library is so clean…)** I approached Lahar ( **Me: He was the librarian)**.

"Where's the memoir section?"

He stared at me blankly, this librarian looks like a nerd, and I hate his glasses. This is my first time here; library was like my living grave. School is hell for me, yay… Finally, he pointed the memoir section. I was so smart to study but yes, because of my genius answers teacher Happy couldn't understand it, was it my fault for being so genius?

I grabbed the book and sit at the nearby table. I put my backpack, grab my notebook and pen…

"So, Thomas Edison was…" I yawned.

I am sleepy, really? I decided to put a hole on my notebook and spin it with my pen. Oh, it was like an improvised spinner… Hehehe, oh no, it flew and I accidentally dropped the memoir with it, the notebook flew in a distant place, I quickly grabbed the memoir before Lahar finds it in the cold floor. Then, something caught my eyes, wait what?

" _It is very beautiful over there"_ these are the last words of Thomas Edison… Wait, over there? I looked to the notebook's place and find nothing but a beautiful scarlet-haired student. Her eyes are brown. Or caramels? Amber melted into the flowing peaceful river, which it drowns me. My heart is traitor, it stopped beating in the slow rhythm, and it throbbed harder than it should, my lips become dry open but no sound wants to go out.

"Is this yours?" she asked, her voice is soothing in my ears.

I can't speak, damn it, she may think I'm mute… Come on, work it out… I yelled in my mind.

"A-a, yeah" I scratched the back of my head, she ended up watching me stand awkwardly.

I stand up quickly- blushing a bit, embarrassed. She beats her eyelashes- long, black lashes- and begins to smile. No, no, no… don't smile, man I'm melting someone, help me…

"Freezer!" I freaked.

"What-" before she asked more questions I couldn't stop it, I was like iron being pulled by magnet, I pin her to the book shelf.

"What d-do you t-think you-" I silenced her when I kissed her lips- I closed my eyes, she was so beautiful, at first she was fighting but soon she melted into the sweet magic of my kiss. Darn, she was damned- good kisser- she kissed me back but wait? We're kissing on our lips but why's my cheeks got wet, then I decided to open up my eyes and saw my newly brought puppy kissing me.

 _It was just a dream? A beautiful dream…_

I put the puppy on the floor and I grabbed my pencil,

"Jellal's Ideal Girlfriend"

It was my notebook, well, it's all about girls that- I mean girl- girl that I want to have in the near future.

"Has scarlet hair, brown or caramel eyes… and of course, good kisser"

I put the notebook aside and faced my puppy.

"So, you're the one who's kissing me?"


End file.
